


devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

by myillusionsgone



Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, demon dad is trying and that's what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: Somewhere in the middle of Seven, a man who does not think of himself as a father holds the girl that would be his daughter.
Relationships: Silver Fullbuster & Ultear Milkovich
Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567756
Kudos: 12





	devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

**\- X763 -**

The child — his child, some might say but he was _certain_ he would lose his head if he dared to — was sleeping, wrapped into his cloak, and for the first time in days, he found himself _almost_ at peace. Fiore was two days behind them and in the middle of Seven, he could take a moment or two to think about his next steps after his previous actions had been a mixture of adrenaline and dumb luck. He would like to be able to say that he had acted so brashly because he had meant to protect his own identity and that everything else had been a side effect, perhaps not entirely unwelcome yet unplanned. The truth was, however, that when he had gotten the scientist to talk, nameless rage had grasped his heart.

He had never been good at thinking when anger rushed through him, and it had taken every little bit of self-control he had ever possessed not to crack the other man's skull open right there. Could anyone have blamed him, had he chosen to end that worm's miserable life in the middle of a busy tavern? He liked to think no, that even humans would realise that he had just been defending a helpless child, but he had known the likes of Ur for long enough to know that they were weird about morals.

This time, he liked to imagine, she would have understood, would have agreed that her daughter's well being was most important, that it mattered more than some scientist's measly life, but . . . he would not ask her. He could not go back, he could not let her catch up. He could only keep walking and walking until he was far enough away from Fiore to raise the child.

( Maybe Pergrande would be safe, at least for a while. )

( The only one to track him there would be Zeref and the bastard had not shown his face in ages. )

Leaning against a tree (careful not to disturb the sleeping child ), the demon unfolded a map and studied it intently. There were not many places he would consider safe enough — Kyouka was up to no good somewhere and he had not paid enough attention to know where she was, exactly. He would burn that bridge once he got to it, for now, he was happy to rest. He was glad for the girl's exhaustion — she had not recognised him and for the first miles, she had been kicking and screaming. 

Under different circumstances, it might have broken his heart but like this, he had been numb to the pain. He had known what he had given up when he had left, just like he had known that no sudden return could fix the damage he had done. The girl that should have been his daughter did not know him, the woman that was hopefully still his wife hated him for leaving her.

( It was what he deserved and he knew it, but selfish as he was, he ~~almost~~ hoped she still loved him. )

Under his breath, he hummed. It was a habit he had picked up when Ur had not been able to sleep, a habit he had not been able to kick in the past five years. A habit he had not wanted to get rid of, frankly. For Ur, he had even sung. He would not sing now. Singing might wake the child and — he was not sure if he could handle her now. _Ultear_. That was the name Ur had given her. And maybe, **maybe** he should be angry about it because that was _not_ the name they had agreed on, but he supposed that when he had left, he had forfeited any rights to complain.

Still, he mused as he shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl, he would figure this out. The first thing he should take care of was getting the girl proper winter clothing, but this would have to wait until morning light. And until he had managed to explain her that he had not really kidnapped her and that no, he could not take her back to her mother.


End file.
